Cosas de mujeres
by Lily Loop
Summary: Nunca espero que al hacer una compra de Toallitas Higiénicas, entendería más a su novia y en general al genero femenino, en un de esas ahora que era una especie de guru para las mujeres, podía cumplir su sueño, casarse en un estadio de Quiddicht, o al menos lo intentaría...


Hola, chicas y chicos, vuelvo nuevamente con otro One-Shot de mi pareja favorita, en fin no los aburro más y espero que les guste. Espero pronto tener capitulo de Starligth, sé que me merezco las penas del infierno por no publicar, pero he estado atareada. Besasos desde Chile, donde el presi se la come hahaha... Cuidense

* * *

**Cosas de mujeres**

Llevaba mas de media hora dentro de ese baño y me estaba preocupando. A lo mejor la comida que había hecho con tanto esmero le había caído mal al estomago y la estaba vomitando o peor aun…

¡Malfoy! Nunca tienes que pensar en tu chica sentada en el baño, es anti ético y romántico. Pero las mujeres también van al baño. Maldita sea, ya estoy hablando con Hyperón, el alter ego que vivía dentro de mi cabeza.

Me levante de mi asiento, para acercarme a la puerta del baño del departamento.

— Rose, ¿ocurre algo? — Escuche que botaba algo dentro del papelero — estas bien.

— Ee… si, ósea no, pero — lanzo un hipido y se puso a llorar — Scorpius.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Me estas asustando — dije compungido, a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada — ábreme.

— No quiero — escuchaba sus sollozos entrecortados y más me asustaba — Tengo vergüenza.

— ¿Tapaste el baño? — La sentí llorar más fuerte — Rose, parezco idiota hablándole a la puerta. Ábreme y podre ver como te ayudo. No encontraría nada nuevo.

— ¡No me retes! — Grito desaforada — ¡Me siento fatal, avergonzada y quiero llorar! Aparte tengo que pedirte un favor — dijo algo más calmado.

— No te rete y dime que necesitas — estaba tratando de ser lo más diplomático, pero me estaba desesperando.

— Anda a la farmacia que esta a dos cuadras más abajo y tráeme una pastilla para el dolor menstrual — dijo largándose a llorar de nuevo — Y también necesito que me traigas rollaba tugenica — dijo con voz casi inentendible.

— ¿Rollabas tugenicas? ¿Qué es eso? — le pregunte dudoso, rascándome la cabeza.

— Tonto — me dijo enojada — necesito toallas higiénicas.

Me sobe la cabeza. A mi nomás se me ocurría preparar una cena cuando Rose estaba en sus días.

Cinco años juntos no me habían preparado jamás para aguantar su genio en estos días. Se ponía bipolar, primero me abrazaba y besaba, para luego casi escupirme en la cara por haber sonreído un poco más, después venia su etapa melancólica, donde se acordaba de porque habíamos peleado a los dos meses de noviazgo, para luego llegar la agresiva donde me pegaba un pequeño palmetazo en la cabeza, para largarse enojada.

Algunas veces a los cinco minutos llegaba y me pedía disculpas. Otras, se enojaba más y no me hablaba en todo el día.

Imagínense como era cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, de repente teníamos clases, donde me sentaba a su lado, teniendo que aguantarme todas sus reprimendas y desordenes hormonales.

Más que una chica en sus días, parecía una embarazada, con riesgos de convertirse en el exorcista y aunque son contraproducentes, así era Rose cuando le llegaba el periodo.

Mi suegro ya me había prevenido sobre el genio Granger, pero yo como tarado aguantaba, porque la amaba y aunque no la dejaría por nada en el mundo, a veces me daban ganas de agarrarme a cabezazos con las paredes y trepar por ellas.

Llegue a la farmacia y recordé que aquí no podía pagar con galeones, pero por suerte Rose siempre me estaba presionando para que en mi billetera llevara libras esterlinas, por si las moscas, así que hasta el momento me estaba salvando. Me acerque a la dependienta, que al verme sonrió de una manera muy provocativa, pero como yo iba a una cosa en particular, no fui capaz de devolverle el gesto.

— Guapo, ¿Qué necesitas? — se agacho de una manera donde mostraba sus atributos delanteros, pero estaba frio.

— Pastillas para el dolor menstrual — la pobrecita, casi se desmayo de la impresión y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Se le quito toda la coquetería, gracias a Merlín.

— Tengo ácido mefenamico y paracetamol — mire las dos cajas rectangulares que me pasaba.

— Llevo los dos — le dije, pasándole las pastillas, para que las envolviera — También necesito toallas higiénicas.

La dependienta me miro con una cara de maldad, que causo escalofríos en mi espalda.

— ¿De cual necesita? — se formo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

— De esas que… absorben — dije yo, medio complicado.

— Si, pero ahí de muchos tipos — dijo ella, al parecer su venganza por no haberla tomado en cuenta iba comenzar — Tenemos de día o de noche, con alas o sin alas, con gel o sin gel, con malla o algodón. O si las prefiere del tamaño de los protectores diarios, también tenemos una con olor a manzanilla y otras de tela suave. Quizás preferiría una de ocho o dieciséis, con paquetito aparte o todos juntos. También están los apósitos, para flujos más fuerte, pero si su novia esta en sus primeros días le recomiendo las toallas comunes y silvestres.

Quede en shock, mi ojo derecho comenzaba a con un tic, desconocido para mi. ¿Tantos tipos de esas cosas existían? Por Merlín, ¿Cómo se deciden?

Miraba de un lugar a otro y me fije que la farmacia estaba llena de mujeres, que me miraban con una sonrisita en los rostros, burlándose por mi nula reacción frente a tal variedad de _toallitas_.

— ¿Cada una de esas cosas, tiene un función distinta? — la dependienta, seguía sonriendo, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería y eso me estaba enervando.

— Si, ahí algunas que tienen absorción más rápida, para que no ocurran "accidentes", también tenemos una más suaves para cuidar la piel. Ya sabes es una parte sensible de las chicas. Están las otras con mejor fijación y mejor pegamento. Y otras con formas especiales, que se adaptan al cuerpo, dando seguridad.

No ahora si que había quedado perdido. Ser mujer era lo peor que me hubiese podido pasar. Me imagino, las pobres chicas con un dolor insoportable y aparte teniendo que decidir que puta cosa se pondrán para contener el _flujo_.

Cada día las admiro más. Mañana mismo voy a decirle a mi madre que soy su fans. Tenía tiempo para aguantar sus achaques y hacer las tareas conmigo. De verdad me pongo de pie para aplaudirlas. Son lo mejor, pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera sé cual es la marca favorita de mi novia.

— Dámelas todas. Una de cada una, por favor — ahora la había dejado con la boca abierta y a todas las demás que se encontraban en el lugar. Un deje de admiración apareció en sus miradas. Al parecer ver a un hombre al rescate de una damisela en apuros, nos hacia merecedores de su idolatría.

Pague y corrí al departamento. Me acerque raudo al baño.

— Mi amor, llegue — con suerte abrió un poco de la puerta, para que yo le pasara las cosas que me había enviado a comprar. Le pase todas las bolsas.

— ¿Por qué compraste tantas cosas? — me pregunto a través de la puerta.

— Porque no sabía cual usabas y quiero decirte una cosa. Lamento mucho haber sido intolerante de repente cuando estas en estos días. Enojarme porque no podemos tener sexo y no entender tus cambios de ánimo. De verdad mi amor, te admiro mucho y siento que cada día te amo más — le dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera que nos separaba.

De un momento a otra, la puerta se abrió, casi botándome, pero ella se lanzo a mis brazos, logrando mi equilibrio.

— Te amo, Scorpius Malfoy, con toda mi alma — me beso en la boca y aunque fue corto, me sentí tan lleno — con esto me acabas de demostrar que te intereso y que me quieres de la misma manera. Ahora, ¿vamos a acostarnos?

— ¿Que? Acaso podemos hacerlo cuando estas… ya sabes — se rio de mi cara de estupefacción.

— No, tontito, vamos a dormir y a sobarme mi vientre, porque todavía me duele y he escuchado por ahí, que un masaje de tu ser amado sirve mucho para calmarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, la tenia acostada de espalda, mirándome con sus ojitos azules, brillantes de amor. Mientras yo le daba pequeños masajes en su pancita, de arriba hacia abajo, para tranquilizarle su dolor.

— Me encanta la cara de seriedad que pones mientras estas haciendo algo. Te hace ver tan sexy — bese su boca despacito, para luego volver a mi cometido anterior.

Rose tomo mi mano y se giro dándome la espalda, para quedarse dormida, mientras yo, perdido entre su pelo pensaba y pensaba.

Nunca imagine que haciendo una compra de toallitas higiénicas, lograría comprender tan bien a las mujeres y sobre todo a Rose.

Ahora puedo decir que mi lado femenino se estaba desarrollando de manera impresionante y ciertamente la idea no me desagradaba. Si esto me servía para estar más cerca de mi chica, bienvenido sea.

Y puede que mañana, le haga la pregunta por la cual había preparado esta cena maravillosa. No creo que atrasarse un día para pedir matrimonio, sea tan terrible. En una de esas, ahora que comprendo mejor a las mujeres, Rose me deja casarme en un estadio de Quiddicht, lleno de gente vitoreándome, como tanto deseo.

No Scorpius, creo que no resultara. Bueno, por lo menos lo intentare.

* * *

_Reviews, si lo estiman conveniente_


End file.
